


This Is Home

by EvanHarr98



Series: Songfic Series [21]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Boyfriends, Bullying, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love, M/M, Song: This Is Home (Cavetown), Songfic, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Transgender!Mumbo, Transphobia, offensive language, supportive parents, transphobic slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23991658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanHarr98/pseuds/EvanHarr98
Summary: Time isSlowlyTracing his faceBut strangely he feels at home in this place.
Relationships: Mumbo Jumbo/Grian
Series: Songfic Series [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711198
Comments: 17
Kudos: 65





	This Is Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Keznia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keznia/gifts).



> Hey all, so Keznia suggested This Is Home by Cavetown and at first I hadn't a clue what to write for it and then this idea smacked me upside the head :D I hope I did this justice. I also hope that you enjoy this, Keznia :D

_Often I am upset._

_That I cannot fall in love, but I guess._

_This avoids the stress of falling out of it._

Mumbo stared at the papers before him, his mind was a hive of thoughts, his chest, his hair, his voice. It was all too much, it was all whirling through each carriage of his train of thought. He glared at the papers before him, it was asking for his name. If he were to not care at all he would have signed it off with his birth name, but he did care, that silly little feeling in his heart, he had to do it. He knew it was wrong, it would draw the attention to him, but he had to. He couldn't lie anymore. His eyes flicked across the classroom to his boyfriend. The sea of faces, of heads, were all there, all staring at the same paper, their own copies. The test had been planned for weeks and it would seem that none of them had prepared for it. Grian's eyes shifted, meeting Mumbo's. The blond smiled softly at him and winked. Mumbo felt his cheeks burn before he pulled his gaze away, letting his eyes fall back to the papers before him. 'Mumbo Jumbo' he wrote with big blocky letters at the top of the page, on the line that requested his name. "I'm done, sir." He shouted out, his hand raising. The teacher's eyes narrowed on him before he pushed away from the large desk that he'd been leaning on and trudged towards Mumbo. He pulled the papers off the desk and roved his eyes over it.

"Very good, Jumbo, but you made one silly mistake." It was as if the entire class had held their breaths, each of them glanced up to the teacher, waiting to hear what Mumbo had done wrong. Mumbo had a reputation, one that he wasn't proud of, his heart sank, he knew what would happen. The students around him all know that he was trans, they all had their suspicions, he was accosted in the halls, bullied and tormented, while they hurled abuse at him. 

"Oh? What was that, sir?" He asked, brows pinched with worry. The teacher grimaced as he stared at the name at the top of the page.

"You've put the wrong name down. Mumbo Jumbo is not your name, is it?"

Mumbo blushed, his chest tightened, he could feel Grian's stare, could see his eyes boring holes into the teacher, employing him, silently begging him not to do it. He knew of the abuse that Mumbo had to endure each day, he knew what his boyfriend faced and he tried everything he could to stop it. It wasn't Mumbo's fault, the way that he was born. He couldn't help being trans. It wasn't his fault. 

Mumbo glared at the pencil before him, the one that he had used to scribble his chosen name down with. It gave him the courage to do it and while he stared at it, he felt the courage seep back into him as he fixed that same glare to the teacher. "Actually, sir, it is my name."

_Are you tired of me yet?_

_I'm a little sick right now, but I swear._

_When I'm ready, I will fly us out of here._

The teacher's eyes widened at Mumbo's tone, he sneered at the student and shrugged. "Fine. You can discuss that with the principle." He stated as he stepped away from Mumbo and placed the papers on his desk. "I suggest you go now." He told him. Mumbo glanced to Grian and silently shook his head, he could see it. The fight, the fire in Grian's eyes was stark. The blond's muscles were tight, his body rigid, his eyes alight with rage. He caught his boyfriend's eye and smiled soothingly, mouthing the word 'No.' Grian raised an eyebrow at him, silently asking if he was sure, when Mumbo nodded, he then stepped from the room. This wasn't Grian's fight, as much as he loved his boyfriend for doing this for him, for being there, for fighting with him. This was his journey, and only Mumbo had to take it. He stepped down the corridor, he was brave, he was true to himself and he would soon be free. So, why did it feel like he was walking the last few steps before his execution?

_I'll cut my hair to make you stare._

_I'll hide my chest and I'll_

_Figure out a way to get us out of here._

The principal didn't say anything different to the teacher, his misinformed and ignorant views were blatant to Mumbo as he slandered the boy for who he was, as he told Mumbo that he was a girl and there was nothing he could do to change it. When Mumbo left the principal's office, he felt no different than he had before, he was no different, all apart from the detention that he had earned, when he refused to change the name on the test paper. He sighed in disappointment as he shoved his hands into his pockets, slowly walking to the main door of the school.

The bus ride home was just as boring as it was every other day, his silence was just as potent as the rest of the days of the week, then why did it feel different? Why did it feel charged? Why did he feel stronger?

Mumbo stepped through the front door to his home, his parents were still away at work, the house was empty, but yet so full. It was filled to the brim with no judgement. It was safe. He slowly walked up the stairs and to the bathroom, he stared at his reflection in that mirror. Although Grian wasn't there, he saw him, he saw his eyes boring into him, those soft blue eyes that were always there, always with him, his lover, his boyfriend. Mumbo gave him a silent nod before taking the scissors. With each snip, more weight was lost from his head, with each wrap of the bandage that he found, the thinner his chest appeared. With each new change, the more himself he appeared.

_Turn off your porcelain face._

_I can't really think right now and this place_

_Has too many colours, enough to drive all of us insane._

_Are you dead? Sometimes I think I'm dead._

_'Cause I can feel ghosts and ghouls wrapping my head._

_But I don't wanna fall asleep just yet._

Mumbo's parents had come home that night to find their daughter had changed. The caterpillar who had once existed in their home had hatched. He had spread his wings and was now a beautiful butterfly, his colours were blue and pink and white. He was tall, he was proud and he stood for himself. They didn't understand him, but they tried. They listened, they heard. He had gone to bed that night content, not happy - he hadn't been happy in so long that he could barely remember the feeling. 

The day following, the day at school, Mumbo found himself curled into a ball, his face was marked and bloody, his rubs hurt from the sharp kicks that the bullies had delivered to him, his breaths were wheezes, but Grian held him, the blond found him and sheltered him, cuddled him and breathed life back into him. He was ready to continue fighting, with his warrior beside him, Mumbo was prepared for the world.

_My eyes went dark._

_I don't know where_

_My pupils are, but I'll_

_Figure out a way to get us out of here._

"Babe, you need to be careful," Grian muttered as he pressed the wet tissue to the cut on Mumbo's brow. "They're getting worse each time." He sighed, body vibrating with barely controlled anger. Mumbo smiled softly to his boyfriend and pressed his hand to Grian's holding it in place on his head.

"I think if we both just stay strong, we will be fine. We'll make it out of this mess. I'm sure of it." He muttered before leaning forward and brushing a kiss to Grian's lips. The blond hummed against him and melted into the touch.

"You know I'll be here, right? I'll never leave your side." Grian muttered, his eyes fixed to Mumbo's. The raven-haired boy chuckled and flashed a small smile.

"Of course, babe. It's why I love you."

_Get a load of this monster._

_He doesn't know how to communicate._

_Will everybody please give him a little bit of space?_

_Get a load of this train wreck._

_His hair's a mess and he doesn't know who he is yet._

_But little do we know, the stars welcome him with open arms._

"Oi, Tranny!" The voice called down the corridors, a bass rang out through the school as lockers slammed shut and eyes all flew to the target of that slur. Mumbo's eyes widened, fixing with each and every face until he saw it, the bully was stood at the end of the hall, a smirk played on his face. He appeared to be the cat who caught the mouse, however, little did he know that the mouse wasn't alone. Mice tend to live with a massive hoard of other mice, a large family, an army of friends. Mumbo smirked back to him. He knew he wasn't alone. This bully could say what he wanted, shout the slurs that were disguised bullets, but they all ricocheted off his armour. The diamond plated armour that his friends had forged, the protection that his parents cast upon him. He knew he wasn't alone, however, the bully was. Alone stood the boy at the end of the corridor, he watched his target, his victim. Mumbo appeared to be alone, walking through to get to his class, but little did anyone know that Grian's eyes were not the only ones with him at all times, but they had been joined by the watchful gaze of his parents and friends. Mumbo was never alone. 

_Time is_

_Slowly_

_Tracing his face_

_But strangely he feels at home in this place._

**Author's Note:**

> Soo, thank you for reading this songfic :D I do hope you all enjoyed it, please let me know your thoughts in the comments and if you haven't done so yet, I really appreciate kudos :D
> 
> Please be aware that the use of bandages is not a safe way to bind, please use a binder from a recognised company. GC2B and Underworks are two of the best out there, I strongly suggest them :D and there are also second-hand binders for sale on the internet, there are many Trans Facebook groups that sell them :D So please don't use tape or bandages to bind.
> 
> Also, if you are a victim of bullying, please don't just take it, please speak to someone, even if it's a teacher, a friend or a family member. These people are in our lives to help us :D


End file.
